SKuBMAVL Folge 1  Interview mit 7 Göttern
by Merit-Seto
Summary: SKuBMAVL ist eine WG aus ein paar meiner liebsten AnimeManga Charaktere, Meiner CoAutorin, mir und ein paar Freunden. Hier stellen sie sich ihrem ersten Interview.


Interview mit 7 GЖttern 

Manga Lesson auf JTV

Kayu: Herzlich Willkommen bei Manga Lesson, der einzigen Anime- live Show der ganzen Welt! Heute begrЭъe ich die GЖtter von SKuBMAVL- Clan. Hallo!  
Alle : Hi, Kayu!

1.Kayu: Wie heiъt ihr?

Kaiba: Steht in der Clanbeschreibung du Rind!

2. Kayu: дhm... gut, was macht ihr beruflich? Atemu: Ich bin Pharao+grins+ Sanji: Ich koche und liege Merit und Selas zu FЭssen.  
Bakura+Auf Atemu schiel+ ich versuch den Zwerg da zu stuerzen.  
Atemu: oO Kaiba: Ich bin reich.  
Bakura: Und arrogant!  
Kaiba+Bakura vom Sofa schubs+

Marik: ... sag ich nicht!

Kaiba+Marik vom Sofa schubs+

Zorro: Schlafen, essen und kaempfen... also Pirat!  
Vegeta: Ich bin ein Prinz und staerkster Krieger im Universum!

Son Goku (im Publikum) +Lachanfall+

3. Kayu: Wie alt seid ihr?  
Atemu: UngefДhr 5020 Jahre, werde aber immer jЭnger geschДtzt.  
Marik: ... sag ich nicht+von Kaiba tritt bekomm+ Okay, okay, 17 und 5!  
Alle: HДДД?  
Marik: Na ich bin 17 und mein bЖses ich 5!  
Kaiba: Geht doch! Ich bin auch 17.  
Zorro: Ich bin 19.  
Bakura: So alt wie der Zwerg+auf Atemu schiel

[Atemu steckt Bakura die Zunge raus  
Bakura: Willst du дrger, Zwergenjunge?  
Atemu: Komm doch! Zeit fЭr ein Duell

[Atemu und Bakuraschlagen sich per Fuchtelattacke  
Alle anderen+tropf

[Selas und Merit geben den beiden eine Kopfnuss  
Selas & Merit: Wie sollt ihr zueinander sein?  
Bakura & Atemu: Wir sollen nett zueinander sein und uns nicht schlagen oder versuchen zu tЖten.  
Selas: So ist es brav!  
Vegeta: Haha! Kaiba+Vegeta vom Sofa schubs+ Sanji: Ich bin 19, wie Zorro.  
Vegeta+Kaiba bЖse anschien+ Ich bin 50 sehe aber jЭnger aus!  
Bakura: Ja, 49,5

Alle+lach+

Vegeta: JETZT REICHTS!!!! Na warte+Bakura verprЭgel+

Bakura+wimmer+

Selas & Merit +bedrohlich die Finger knacken lass+

Vegeta+auf beide schiel+ ...oO... +von Bakura ablass+

4. Kayu: Was bedeuten Merit und Selas fЭr euch?  
Kaiba: HausmДdchen und Sex!  
Merit & Selas+tropf+

5. Kayu: Wie seid ihr zu den Jungs gekommen?  
Merit: BlЖdes Schicksal! Das Leben hasst uns!  
Selas+zustimmend nick+

Merit: HДtten wir bloъ mal die TЭr zugelassen!

Selas: Stimmt, da wДhre uns viel Leid erspart geblieben!  
(Kaiba zu Bakura): Weiъt du wie sich das fЭr mich anhЖrt?  
(Bakura): Nein, wie?  
(Kaiba): WuДДДДДДДДДДhhhhhhhhhhh!  
(Bakura)+grins+

Merit+alles gehЖrt hat+ Okay, ihr habt die nДchsten 2 Monate WДschedienst!  
Kaiba & Bakura+glubb+

6. Kayu: Welche TЭr?  
Merit: Die Kerls hatten sich selber zu gemЭllt und kamen aus der WG nicht mehr raus.  
Selas: Und wir waren so blЖd und haben die falsche TЭr aufgemacht. Ich hab ne Wohnung gesucht und Merit sollte mir helfen, ich hatte nДmlich keine Lust mehr bei Integra und Alucard zu wohnen.  
Merit : Seit dem sind wir die KindermДdchen fЭr diese Halbaffen!  
[Alle ausser Sanji sind total empЖrt  
Sanji: Jaaa! Gib mir Tiernamen, oh Gebieterin!

7. Kayu: ...brechen wir hier mal die Frage ab! Was macht ihr gern in eurer Freizeit?  
Zorro: Schlafen und Essen.  
Selas: Das ist auch das einzige was du kannst!

Vegeta: Ich trainiere damit ich der StДrkste bleibe!  
Son Goku+wieder lachanfall krieg+

Vegeta: Komm her du Sayajin- Verschnitt!  
Selas+Vegeta bЖsen Blick zuwerf+

Vegeta+verstumm+

Sanji: Merit und Selas zu FЭъen liegen!  
Kaiba: Ich gehe gern mit meinem └HЭndchen⌠ spazieren!  
Atemu+gluckst+

Bakura: Ausdruckstanz.  
Alle+gaaaaaaaaanz komisch kuck+

Bakura: Was denn? Jeder brauch ein Hobby!  
Marik+kleinlaut+ ich polier gern meinen Milleniumsstab!  
Atemu: Meinen Teddy bЭrsten und knuddeln, manchmal schmЭck ich ihn auch mit Schleifchen!  
(Bakura): Rosa Schleifchen!

8. Merit und Selas, was macht ihr in eurer Freizeit?  
Selas+grins+ Kommt drauf an wie du Freizeit definierst+ganzbreitgrins+

Merit: Was ist Fraizeid?  
Selas: Wir sind nur am putzen, einkaufen und +zensiert+, die Kerle machen ja keinen Finger krumm!  
Merit: ... und sind zu geizig um PutzkrДfte zu bezahlen!  
Sanji: Ich mach das gerne fЭr euch! Lasst mich euer Nacktputzsklave sein!  
Merit: Okay!

9. Kayu: Was sind eure Aufgabe innerhalb des Clans?  
Kaiba: Ich bin Gott Эber Geld und Sex! Auъerdem mach ich die Haushaltskasse

Marik:... Sag ich nicht!  
Vegeta+mit der Faust droh+

Marik: Schon gut! Ich bin gЖttlicher GeheimnishЭter!  
Kayu: Was habt ihr denn fЭr Geheimnise?

Alle: sagen wir nicht!  
Bakura: Ich bin der Herr der Finsternis! Buhahahahah!  
Sanji: Ich bin der Gott der Liebe und SchЖnheit! Und ich koche fЭr alle!  
Alle Frauen ( und ein paar MДnner im Publikum)+schmelz+

Atemu+stramme Haltung annehm+ Ich bin der General dieses Haufens und Gott des Lichts.  
Zorro: Ich beherrsche die StДrke!  
Vegeta: Ich gebiete Эber Stolz und GrЖъenwahn!  
Son Goku: Na das passt ja+Lachanfall+

Vegeta: HALT ENDLICH DIE SCHNAUZE!!!!!!!!!

10. Kayu: Untenehmt ihr auch mal was zusammen?  
Atemu: Ja, letztens waren wir auf dem Rummel. Mann, war mir schlecht!  
Sanji: Einmal die Woche gehen wir ins Kino!  
Marik: Ich fand das Picknick nicht schlecht!  
Vegeta: Das Schwimmbad fand ich toll!  
Son Goku: Dabei kannst du doch gar nicht schwimmen+Lachanfall+

Vegeta: MAUL HALTEN

Kaiba: Ihr habt das Karaoke vergessen!

11. Kayu: Karaoke? Was habt ihr denn gesungen?  
Sanji: Ich hab fЭr Merit und Selas └I will always love you⌠ gesungen!

(Marik): Das Lied der GummibДrenbande!  
Vegeta: └ I should be so lucky⌠ und └Im walking on sunshine■.  
Kaiba: Money Money Money von ABBA

Atemu: Ich hab Eye of the Tiger zum Besten gegeben!  
Zorro: YMCA und Er gehЖrt zu mir waren meine Songs!  
Selas: Wir haben auch ein schЖnes Foto vom Karaoke!

Alle: oO

Atemu: Oh nein! Das wЭrdet ihr nicht wagen!  
Merit: Ihr habt so schЖn Macarena getanzt!  
[Foto erscheint auf einem groъen Bildschirm, Publikum lacht sich schlapp

12. Kayu: Was ist eure Lieblingsserie?  
Alle: VERLIEBT IN BERLIN!  
Zorro: Ich find ja den Rokko so sЭъ!  
Alle: HДДД?  
Zorro: Ups... verraten!

13. Kayu: Was ist mit Animes?  
Atemu: Find ich gut! Nur Yu- Gi- Oh ist zum kotzen! Total unrealistisch!  
Kayu: Wieso denn dass?  
Atemu: Ich bitte dich! Die Klamotten des Pharao sind total falsch! Alles Ignoranten!  
Kayu: Und deine Beziehung zu Yugi?  
Atemu: Wer?  
Kayu: Na, Yugi Muto! Der Junge der das Milleniumspuzzel gelЖst hat!  
Atemu+kurz Эberleg+... Kann mich nicht erinnern!  
Alle+tropf+

Atemu: Ich habs nicht so mit der Vergangenheit!  
Yugi(Im Publikum)+aufspring+ Du bist sooo ein Arsch+schluchzt+ FЭrs Bett hab ich dir gereicht!  
Atemu: Ach deeeeeeeeeer Yugi! Ja, den kenn ich!  
Alle und Kayu: Und?  
Atemu: Was und?  
Marik: Was ist denn nun mit Yugi?  
Atemu: Wer?  
Yugi: Na warte! Dir leih ich noch mal was! Und den WohnungsschlЭssel will ich auch zurЭck!  
Atemu: Wer ist der Junge mit der komischen Stachelfrisur?  
Yugi: Komische Stachelfrisur!? Schau dich selber mal an!  
Atemu: SICHERHEITSDIENST!  
[ Sicherheitsdienst schleift Yugi aus dem Studio  
Yugi: Pharaaaoooooooooo!  
Atemu: Endlich Ruhe hier! Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?

14. Kayu: Habt ihr Haustiere?  
Kaiba: Ein HЭndchen namens Joey!  
Bakura: Ansonsten nur Kakerlaken und MДuse!  
(Selas zu Merit): Wir sollten wohl mal den Keller aufrДumen!  
(Merit): Lassen wir die Jungs machen!  
(Kaiba zu Zorro): Was flЭstern die da?  
(Zorro): bestimmt nix gutes!

15. Kayu: Was wЭrdet ihr machen wenn Selas und Merit keinen Bock mehr auf euch haben?  
Kaiba: Sie mit Drogen gefЭgig machen!  
Selas: Kannst es ja mal versuchen+mit fingern knacks+ Sanji: Anbetteln zurЭck zu kommen oder Selbstmord!  
Marik: Heulen bis zum Geht nicht mehr!  
Bakura, Zorro & Vegeta: Kaiba helfen!  
Atemu: Wer sind Selas und Merit?  
Selas: Hat er seine Tabletten genommen?  
Merit: Glaube nicht!  
Selas: Shit!  
Atemu: Wo bin ich? Wer seid ihr alle?  
Vegeta+Atemu Kinnhacken geb+ Atemu+bewusstlos umfall+

Zorro: Danke! Viel besser!

16. Kayu: Kann mich mal jemand kneifen?  
Alle: Gern!  
[Alle fangen an Kayu zu zwicken, ausser Atemu halt  
Kayu: HILFE+sich an Selas und Merit wend+ KЖnnt ihr mir mal helfen?  
Selas & Merit: RUHE UND HINSETZTEN!  
Alle: Ja ja!  
Merit: Wie heiъt das?  
Alle: Ja ihr groъen Herrinnen Эber unsere Leben und KЖrper!  
Selas: Geht doch!  
Kayu: Danke +Kleidung und Frisur richt+ (Sind die immer so)  
(Merit): Nur zu Leuten die sie nicht mЖgen!  
Kayu+glibb+ Also... wir gehen dann erstmal in die Werbung! Bis gleich!

Mit BlЖrrbrДu ist der Tag im Arsch.  
Nicht nur sauber sondern rein.  
Oh... ist der Neu? Ja, Perwoll hamse mir geklaut!  
Mars - und es geht weiter! Der neue Opel √ Kaufen sie lieber gleich VW!

17. Kayu: Hallo zurЭck bei Manga lesson! Heute mit den GЖttern von SKuBMAVL! Jetzt ist es Zeit das Publikum zu Wort kommen zu lassen! Hat jemand eine Frage?  
Joey: Ja, ich! An Merit und Selas! Ist Kaiba immer noch so eine Niete im Bett?  
Kaiba+schwitz und Joey bЖse ankuck+

Merit: Na ja, er ist manchmal etwas grob aber es macht Spaъ!  
Kaiba+erleichtert seufz+

18. Thea: Was tragt ihr fЭr UnterwДsche?  
Sanji: Nichts

Kaiba: Ich hab gar keine!

Vegeta: Ich mag lange Unterhosen! SchЖn warm!  
Bakura & Malik: Sag ich nicht!  
Atemu: Hab ich vergessen!  
Zorro: Tanga oder nichts!

Pegasus: Seid ihr links oder RechtstrДger?  
Atemu: Hab ich vergessen! Warte mal+sich selbst im Schritt rumgrabsch+ Rechts!  
Kaiba: Was verdammt geht dich das an? NДchste Frage!

Hisoka: Was war der peinlichste Moment mit den GЖttern:  
Merit: Ich und Sanji wurden im Karstadt- Fahrstuhl erwischt... von einer Grundschulklasse! Aber das war auch irgendwie prickelnd!  
Selas: Vegeta hat mich mal in der vollen Straъenbahn angeschrien, dass ich doch nicht so gereizt sein soll, nur weil ich meine Tage hab, gott war das peinlich!

Ruffy: Zorro, bist du schwul?  
Zorro: MЭsstest du doch wissen!  
Ruffy: Stimmt! Hihi+rotwerd+

Kayu: Was haben die GЖtter fЭr Eigenarten wenn sie betrunken sind?  
Merit: Am besten ist wohl Bakura! Er schlДft dann mit dem Arsch in der Luft und sabbert!  
Bakura: Ich mach WAS?  
Selas: Kaiba und Atemu schlafen dann gern mal im selben Bett! Sehr sЭъ!

Merit: Gibt sogar ein Foto!  
[Foto erscheint auf dem Bildschirm  
Atemu & Kaiba: AHHHHHHHHHH+klein mach und rotwerd+

Publikum+totlach+

Selas: Zorro ist mal auf dem Klo eingeschlafen, mit dem Kopf auf der Brille!  
Merit: Sanji ist noch nichts passiert! Er ist einfach toll!  
Sanji: Jaaa! Merit! Ich liebe dich!  
Selas: Marik knuddelt immer mit seinem Riesenteddy! Auch sehr sЭъ!

Marik+klein mach+

Tsuzuki: Was ist euer Lieblingsessen?  
Sanji: Erdbeeren auf Merit!  
Kaiba: Filet in foie grasse Sauce!  
Vegeta: Erbsbrei mit Honig!  
Alle: Ihhhhhhhhh Atemu: Ich ess gern Pizza mit Pfirsich, Banane und Kiwi! Das andere hab ich vergessen!  
Bakura: Blut oder Cream Shu!  
Alle+schock+ Marik: Sag ich nicht!  
Alle+tropf+ Kaiba: Ich gebs auf!

Kayu: Merit und Selas! Was esst ihr gern?  
Merit: Erdbeeren auf Sanji!  
Selas: Vanillepudding mit Pfirsich aus der Dose!

Kayu: Jungs! Gibt es etwas was ihr an den MДdchen nicht mЖgt?  
Alle: Nein!

Kayu: Selbe Frage an euch MДdels! Gibt es etwas was ihr an den Jungs nicht mЖgt?  
Selas: DafЭr reicht die Sendezeit nicht!  
Merit: Definitiv! Auъer Sanji!

Kayu: In welchem Teil eurer Bude haltet ihn euch am liebsten auf?  
Sanji und Merit: Schlafzimmer!  
Atemu: HДД? Welche Bude?  
Vegeta: Im Fitnessstudio! Kaiba: In der Schatzkammer... oder Merits Schlafzimmer!  
Zorro: Speisezimmer, KЭche und Klo

Marik: Sag ich nicht!  
Kaiba+tritt androh+

Marik: Schon gut! Im Wintergarten am Schimmbad!  
Bakura: In meiner Folterkammer im Keller!  
Kayu: Ach, folterst du da auch jemanden?  
Bakura: Na klar! Am liebstem Marik! Der flennt immer so schЖn!  
Marik+ningel+

Kayu: Jetzt mal Klartext! Was mЖgt ihr an Kaiba nicht?  
Sanji: Ich muss Merit mit ihm teilen!  
Vegeta: Er ist reich!  
Bakura: ... und geizig!  
Selas& Merit+nick+

Atemu: Er hat mal versucht mich fertig zu machen, auъerdem macht er sich immer Эber mein Schicksal lustig!  
Zorro: Er wirft bei Mensch Дrgere dich nicht immer das Spiel vom Tisch wenn er nicht gewinnt!  
Marik+angstblick+ Sag ich nicht! ... ist gesЭnder fЭr mich!  
Merit: Sein Geiz nervt extrem! Ich will doch nur jeden Tag teure Klamotten und Schuhe! Ist das zuviel verlangt+flenn+

Selas: Sein RumgestДnker und Geiz nerven mich! Nicht mal ein paar BЭcher kann ich mir von dem Mickerhaushaltsgeld kaufen!

Kayu: Kaiba, du darfst dich jetzt verteidigen!  
Kaiba: Du bist bloъ neidisch Vegeta! BДhhh+zunge rausstreck+

Kayu: Ist das alles was du zu sagen hast?  
Kaiba: Nein! Wenn Merit und Selas shoppen gehen wollen mЭssen sie nur Bescheid sagen, dann gebe ich ihnen meine Kreditkarte!  
Merit & Selas: Strike +jubbel abklatsch+ Selas: Geht doch! Media Markt ich komme!  
Merit: Sperrt die Einkaufsmeile! Ich bin unterwegs!  
Selas: Braver Junge+Kaiba Keks geb+

Kayu: Gut, jetzt zu Vegeta! Was macht er falsch?  
Selas: Er hilft nicht im Haushalt, trainiert nur den ganzen Tag und drЭckt sich vor seinen Pflichten! Merit: Auъerdem kann er seine KЖrpergerДusche bei Tisch nicht unterdrЭcken!  
Marik: Jap, dass ist eklig!  
Bakura: Da benehme ich mich ja besser!  
Kaiba: Und das will was heiъen! Sanji: Er frisst auch immer an dem rum was ich gerade koche! Als ob er nicht warten kЖnnte!  
Atemu: Er drЭckt mir immer den WДschedienst auf! -  
Merit: Er macht WAS??? Armer Atemu+streichel, Keks geb+ Atemu: Wer bist du denn?  
Merit: Vegeta! 2 Monate WДschedienst! Und KЭche dazu! Selas: Und die nДchsten 10 Tage Wischdienst! Son Gurke+Lachanfall+

Kayu: Vegeta, was sagts du dazu?  
Vegeta: Ich hasse euch alle!  
Sanji: Doch eh nur so lange bis du wieder Hunger hast!  
Bakura: Oder schmutzige WДsche!  
Alle (Auъer Vegeta)+feix+

Kayu: Was ist mit Bakura?  
Atemu: Er Дrgert mich und Marik immer!  
Merit: Er ist halt fies! Das macht ihn so verdammt sexy!  
Zorro: Weiъ nicht! Schlaf meistens!  
Atemu: Na ja, wenn er nicht dauernd versuchen wЭrde mich um zu bringen wДhre er wahrscheinlich ganz nett.  
Bakura: Was willst du denn, das Reich der Schatten soll um diese Jahreszeit sehr schЖn sein! Frag Marik!  
Vegeta: Super Speering- Partner!

Kayu: Was ist das nervigste an Atemu?  
Bakura: Seine Vergesslichkeit! Dazu kommt noch dass er dauernd rumflennt wenn ich ihn mal verprЭgele! Und sein Vater hat mal mein Dorf zerstЖrt!  
Marik: Also ich kann mich nicht beklagen! Er ist halt der groъe Pharao+anhimmel+ Atemu: Wer ist das? Ist der schwul?  
Sanji: Der Herr Pharao beschwert sich immer das mein Essen zu scharf sei! Tzz!  
Atemu: Ist doch so! Merit: Nein, ist es nicht!  
Kaiba: So ein Weichei! Vegeta: Jap!  
Atemu (zu Kaiba & Vegeta): Wollt ihr Дrger?  
Kaiba: Gott hab ich Angst!  
Vegeta: Ich mach mir gleich in die Hosen!  
Atemu: (+ganz bЖse kuck und Dia Diale anschnall+ Mahad! Komm und zeig dich!  
[Mahad bleibt weg, aber seine Stimme kommt aus dem Dia Dings  
Mahad: Keine Lust!  
[Vegeta und Kaiba fallen vor Lachen vom Sofa  
Atemu: Na warte, Mahad! Ausgehverbot mit dem schwarzen MagiermДdchen!  
Mahad: Ist mir egal!  
Atemu: Mannoe+heul+ Selas (zu Vegeta & Kaiba): KЖnnt ihr euch mal bitte beruhigen!?

Kayu: Hat jemand was zu Marik zu sagen?  
Kaiba+Marik nachДff+ ... sag ich nicht! Ich bin nДmlich der gЖttliche GeheimnishЭter! HepepepeДД!  
Kayu: Hast du was zu sagen Marik?  
Marik+schluchz heul flenn+ niemand mag mich!  
Selas+streichel und in ultranetter Tonlage red+ Doch Marik!  
Merit+genauso falsch nett wie Selas red+ Kuck mal, dein Teddy hat dich doch ganz ganz dolle lieb!  
Marik+noch mehr flenn+ Ryou(im Publikum)+aufspring+ Verzweifle nicht! Ich liebe dich Marik!  
Marik+groъe Augen mach+ Wirklich+aufspring ins publikum renn und Ryou abknutsch+ Kayu: Ich glaub wir machen erstmal wieder Werbung!

Die Geschichte der Menstruation ist eine Geschichte voller MissverstДndnisse.  
...Auslandskrankenschein ... Holzdeckenlamellen Jetzt im Kino! X Men 104 √ Neverending Story!  
Morgen bei JTV: Sailor Moon Fuck of Future! Bunny ist alt geworden und Mamouru vЖgelt das HausmДdchen wДhrend Bunny um die tote Chibiusa trauert.

[Marik sitzt wieder auf dem Sofa und ist ЭbersДt mit Knutschflecken  
Kayu: Da sind wir wieder! Hat jemand aus dem Publikum noch eine Frage?  
Mokuba: Hier ich! Seto! Kann ich nicht zu euch ziehen! Zusammen ist es doch viel SchЖner, genauso wie frЭher! Roland nervt!  
Kaiba: Such dir es aus! Entweder mit Roland oder ins Heim!  
Mokuba: Du bist so gemein! Du bist doch schlieъlich mein Bruder!  
Kaiba: Mokuba! Du weiъt doch genau was passiert wenn wir zusammen wohnen! Und das ist leider strafbar! Auch wenn du nicht mehr minderjДhrig bist!  
Mokuba+schluchz+

Bulma: Ich mЖchte Merit und Selas mal ein Lob aussprechen! Wie schafft ihr es nur mit diesem WЭstling Vegeta zusammen zu wohnen ohne Morde zu planen?  
Merit+unschuldig kuck+ Дhm... +hЭstel+plДne versteck+ Selas+rДusper+ Jaa... Дh... wir sind halt geduldig! Hehe!  
Vegeta: Was? Was ist los?

Stimme von irgendwoher :Was wollt ihr im Leben noch erreichen?  
Bakura: Ich will der grЖъte Dieb der Welt werden!  
Jing: Das kannst du vergessen! Der bin ich!  
Bakura: Das sagst du, du WЭrmchen!  
Jing+grins+ Was ist dann das hier+Bakuras Klamotten in den HДnden halt+ Bakura: Wuahhhh+BlЖъe bedeck+ Na warte du Wurm+hinter die BЭhne renn[Alle lachen sich einen ab  
Kaiba: Ich hab vor der reichste und tollste Typ der Welt zu werden!  
Sanji: Ich will fЭr immer mit Merit und Selas zusammen sein! Wollt ihr mich heiraten?  
Selas & Merit: Ja! Wir wollen+Um den Hals fall knutsch+ Atemu: Hab ich vergessen, was ich werden will.  
(Selas)+augen verdreh+ Wir sollten den mal wieder zur Therapie schicken!  
(Merit): Ja! Sobald wir hier raus sind!

Valan: Merit und Selas: Als bekannter Standesbeamter muss ich euch darauf hinweiъen das nur eine von Euch Sanji heiraten kann!  
Merit: Dann ich+an Sanji klammer+ Selas: Mist! -.- zu langsam...

Kayu: Okay, zurЭck zu den ZukunftsplДnen! Was ist mit dir Marik?  
Marik: Ich will mit meiner Schwester zurЭck nach дgypten!  
Bakura: Ich will Marik und den Zwergenjungen ewig quДlen!  
Atemu & Marik+gegenseitig ankuck und schluck+ Vegeta: Sone Gurke tЖten!  
Sone Gurke+Lachanfall+ дhm... +glucks+ Vegeta: Wir kЖnnen es gleich hier klДren!  
Sone Gurke: AHHHHHH... +aus dem Studio renn+ Vegeta: Feigling[Vegeta springt auf und will hinterher doch Selas stellt ihm ein Bein  
Vegeta+auf Fresse flieg+ Au...

Katharina: Wie heiъt ihr? Wo bin ich? Wie geht das?  
Merit: Was will die hier? Jungs! Fasst!  
Die Jungs+setzten GЖtterkraft ein+ Katharina+lЖst sich auf+ Selas: Endlich Ruhe hier!

MR. 2 √ Bon Curry: Haallo ihr Schnucki Wuckis! Darf ich bei euch mitmachen?  
Alle: NEEeeeeeiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!  
Vegeta: Hau bloъ ab du Schwuchtel!  
Bakura+kommt wieder hinter der BЭhne vor mit neuen Klamotten, leider war nur noch ein HЭhnerkostЭm da+ Publikum+Lachanfall+ Bakura+grummel+ Ich an eurer Stelle wДhre ruhig! Das Reich der Schatten ist wir gesagt sehr schЖn zu dieser Jahreszeit! Merit: Oh, mein armer Bakura! Warte+Bakura das dДmliche HЭhnerkostЭm auszieh und ihren Mantel geb+ Bakura: Danke, Kleine!  
Selas+glucks+ Nette Farbe... und der PlЭsche erst!  
Bakura: Na und! Ich mag Rosa+Zunge rausstreck+

Steve und Blue: Habt ihr vielleicht einen Hinweis gesehen?  
Bakura: Ja im Reich der Schatten! Haha+Reich der Schatten aufmach+ Blue+reinspring+ Steve+sing und tanz+ Was Blue so kann, das kann ich auch+hinterher spring+ Bakura+Reich der Schatten wieder zu mach+ Trottel!

Kintaro Oe: Merit und Selas! Gibt es ein paar peinliche Bettgeschichten?  
Die Jungs+schwitz und nervЖs wird+ Selas: Na ja, Vegeta schlДft gern mal auf mir ein!  
Vegeta+rotwerd und klein mach+ Merit: Wenn es nur dass ist! Kaiba stЖhnt immer └Mokuba⌠ Kaiba+rotwerd und klein mach+ Selas: Ach und Zorro ist echt ein Hero! Schlafen, 2 Minuten aktiv, schlafen, 2 Minuten aktiv... und so geht das die ganze Nacht!  
Zorro+rotwerd und klein mach+ Merit: Bakura labbert mir dabei immer einen Koffer ans Knie von seinen Atemu- LЭnch- PlДnen. Nur so bekommt er einen hoch! эber Sanji gibt es mal wieder nix zu sagen!  
Bakura+rotwerd und klein mach+ Sanji+brustschwell und freu+ Selas: Atemu fragt immer wer ich bin und was wir hier machen! Marik schreit so laut das alle anderen mithЖren kЖnnen was er mit so fЭr Tiernamen gibt!  
Atemu & Marik+rotwerd und klein mach+

Kayu: Ihr seid also echt ganz schЖn arm dran, oder?  
Merit: Lieber Arm dran als Arm ab! Und so schlimm ist es nicht! Auъerdem sind sie ja eigentlich ganz sЭъ!

Kayu: Wir habt ihr euch eigentlich gefunden?  
Kaiba: Wir haben uns beim Dreh kennen gelernt!  
Sanji: Ja, Schlieъlich sind wir ja alle Darsteller in Serien!  
Kayu: Schon, aber werden die alle am selben Ort gedreht?  
Bakura: Na ja, die Studios von One Piece und Yugi Oh liegen nebeneinander.  
Zorro: Vegeta haben wir besoffen in einer Seitengasse gefunden!  
Bakura: Der hat gestunken wie ein dutzend KlДranlagen!  
Atemu: Wer verdammt ist schon wieder Vegeta?  
[Vegeta gibt Atemu einen Kinnhacken  
Atemu+Kinnreib+ Ach Vegeta! Alles klar!  
Merit+kopfschЭttel+ (Selas zu Merit): Wenn das so weitergeht dreh ich durch!  
Merit+zustimmend nick+

Jimmy Neutron: Manifestiert sich in euren Neurozentren eine Dominanz positiver Effekte auf die IndividualitДt einer bestimmten Erfindung? Alle: HД?

Karl Keucher: MЖgt ihr Lamas?  
Alle: Nein!  
Karl Keucher: MЖgt ihr Babylamas?  
Alle: NEIN!  
Karl Keuscher: MЖgt ihr Babylamas mit kleinen HЭttchen auf?  
Alle+auf Karl Keucher losgeh und bewusstlos prЭgel+ Selas: KЖnnt ihr euch nicht mal beherrschen?  
Alle: Jaja!  
Merit: Wie heiъt das?  
Alle: Ja, ihr groъen Gebieterinnen Эber unsere Leben und KЖrper!

Frau Mildner: Habt ihr eure Hausaufgaben gemacht?  
Atemu: Wer ist das?  
Merit: Unsere BWL- Lehrerin! Ja, Frau Mildner! Und jetzt Klappe und setzten!  
Selas: дhm...жhm... +Panik+ Ich hab sie zuhause! Hihi!

Spongebob Schwammkopf: Sanji, kannst du Krabbenburger machen?  
Sanji: Nein, warum?  
Spongebob Schwammkopf: ich hab keine Lust mehr fЭr diesen Obergeizhals zu schuften! Mr. Krabs: Na warte, Junge+Spongebob prЭgel+

Mr. Burns: Kaiba, mein lieber, kleiner, schleimiger Freund! Wollen wir nicht die Firmen tauschen?  
Merit: Denk nicht mal dran, Seto!  
Kaiba: Was will ich denn mit einem Atomkraftwerk?  
Merit: Braver Junge+streichel+ Kaiba+schnurrrr+ Bakura: Ich hab keine Lust mehr!  
Merit: Ganz ruhig mein Kleiner+auch streichel+ Bakura+auch schnurrrr+

Kayu: Noch ne Frage aus dem Publikum?  
Komischer Penner mit Schnapsflasche: Was war das ehrenhafteste das ihr je getan habt?  
Bakura: Ich hab Agnadin zu meinem Diener gemacht!  
Atemu: Ja, sehr ehrenhaft! Ich hab 6 oder 7 mal die Welt gerettet!  
Kaiba: OH, ja, der tolle Pharao! Ohne mich wДrst du nichts gewesen!  
Sanji: Ich hab den Bettlern immer was zu essen gegeben, als ich noch im Barathie gearbeitet hab!  
Vegeta: Ich bin mal freiwillig gestorben.  
Zorro: Ich wollte mir mal die Beine abschneiden um meine Freunde zu retten!  
Marik: Na ja... ich hab im Duell gegen Yugi verloren damit mein bЖses ich verbannt wird!  
Bakura: Ja, du hast es schon schwer mein Kleiner+tДtschel+

Axel Manning: Macht ihr Sport?  
Vegeta: Denn ganzen Tag!  
Zorro: Gilt schlafen auch?  
Kayu: Nein!  
Zorro: Dann Schwertkampf!  
Sanji: Merit und ich sind StrinkelhorstdЖrfer Meister im Paar- Matratzen- Turnen+stolz Medaille zeig+ Alle: Ui!  
Kaiba: Ich mach keinen Sport! HЖchstens Schach!  
Marik: Unter-Wasser- Stab- Hoch- Boxen und Synchronschwimmen!  
Bakura: Mit wem?  
Atemu: Na mit mir! Duke und Joey machen auch mit! Ruffy wЭrde gerne, aber kann ja nicht!  
Bakura: Ich mach Ausdruckstanz und gelegentlich mal Onanieren!  
Alle+Tropf+

K.I.T.T. : Habt ihr nicht Lust ein paar pikante Geheimnise zu verraten?  
Selas: Wir kЖnnen uns ja hinterher unterhalten!  
Kayu: Wenn, dann wollen es alle wissen!  
Merit: Also gut! Marik fДngt an!  
Marik: Ich sag nichts!  
Asgar (im Publikum(Kann ja Gedanken lesen))+aufspring+ Oh Gott! Er steckt sich den Milleniumsstab in den Hintern! Alle+schock+ Marik+rotwerd und klein mach+ Sanji: Oh nein.  
Alle: Was?  
Sanji: Vegeta hat letztens mal wieder den KЭchendienst geschwДnzt und da, da hat ich keinen KochlЖffel und da hab ich.  
Zorro: Bitte sag das jetzt nicht das du Mariks Stab benutzt hast um unser Essen um zu rЭhren!  
Sanji: Gut, dann sag ich es halt nicht!

Kayu: ... also... nДchstes Geheimnis bitte!  
Atemu: Na ja, ich schlaf mit Mariks Teddy!  
Marik... Ach deswegen das komische Loch!  
Kaiba: Ich hab dauernd ganz schЖn hohe Handyrechnungen, liegt wahrscheinlich an diesen sauteuren Gaylines!  
Bakura: Ich arbeite fЭr eine Gayline!  
Kaiba: Verdammt, ich wusste die Stimme kommt mir bekannt vor!  
Vegeta: Ich les sehr gern Rosamunde Pilcher und Mord ist ihr Hobby!  
Sanji: Ich spanne immer wenn Merit oder Selas duscht!  
Selas: .  
Merit+Komisch kuck+ Warum spannst du? Kannst doch reinkommen und mit machen! Bei mir zumindest! Sanji+freu notgeil kuck und sabber+ Zorro: Ich verrat meins nicht!  
Selas: Asgar, hilf mal bitte!  
Asgar: Er ist schwul, verdammt!  
Zorro+glubb+ Merit: Ha! Wusst ich es doch!

Kayu: Was ist euer Lieblingsfilm?  
Vegeta: Ganz klar! Titanic!  
Sanji: Ich seh mir mit Merit gern └Vom Winde verweht⌠ an. Ansonsten └Der Koch mit dem Hackebeil⌠ Zorro: Kill Bill und Brokeback Mountain, oder wie dieser neue Film heiъt! Atemu: Die Mumie 1 und 2 sowie Asterix und Cleopatra!  
Marik: Freddys New Nightmare find ich toll!  
Alle+Komisch kuck+ Kaiba: SchulmДdchenreport 1- 3 seh ich mir gern an und ⌠ Geile Hengste stechen wieder⌠ Bakura: Muss der es nЖtig haben... Meine Lieblinge sind └Gesichter des Todes⌠ und └The Ring⌠.  
Merit: Mein Lieblingsfilm ist └Das Leben ist schЖn⌠, └ Einer flog Эbers Kuckucksnest⌠ und └Vom Winde verweht⌠ Selas: Ich kuck gern gern └From Hell⌠ und └Last Samurai⌠

Achim Menzel: Hallo, liebe Freunde! Was hЖrt ihr denn so fЭr Musik?  
Alle: Auf keinen Fall deine Hitparaden!  
Selas: Ich mag Linkin Park und Within Tempation!  
Kaiba: Ich find J- Pop cool! Da kann ich mich immer nicht halten und hЭpf dann wie wild in meinem Zimmer herum!  
Marik: Ich hЖr immer BlЭmchen und Britney! Einfach toll!  
Atemu: Ich hЖr Gregorian!  
Kayu: дh... was ist das?  
Atemu: Das sind MЖnchsgesДnge!  
Vegeta: Ich mag die CDs wo nur NaturgerДusche drauf sind!  
Bakura: Dark Wave und hauptsДchlich Projekt Pitschfork!  
Sanji: Ich hab da diese CD... └Die 50 besten Kochsongs⌠ Sehr schЖn!  
Zorro: Ich hЖr am liebsten SchlЭmpfe!  
Alle+seltsam kuck+ Merit: Meine Lieblingsband sind Gorillaz, ansonsten hЖr ich Rock, Metal, Goa, Speedcore und Schranz!

Smoker: Hat mal jemand Feuer?  
Puma D. Ace: Ja ich+feuer geb+

Mibo: Wann bekomme ich endlich mein Gehalt?  
Kaiba: Welches Gehalt?  
Merit: Kann mich nicht erinnern!  
Kain: Ich will auch endlich meine Kohle!  
Bakura: Lest das Kleingedruckte in eurem Vertrag!  
Mibo & Kain+les+ Die Arbeit wir in keinster Weise vergЭtet und es steht euch auch kein Urlaub zu... +heul+ Merit: Seit froh das Kost und Logie umsonst ist!  
Mibo & Kain+niedergeschlagen sei+ Tarandel: Hallo Mibo+anschwДrm sДusel+ Atemu: Igitt! Eine Spinne!  
Merit: AHHHHHHHHH+kreisch+ Sanji, hilf mir! Mach sie tot!  
Sanji+auch kreisch+ Mibo: Ahh... Hau ab+auf Tarandel trett+ Tarandel+zerquetscht wird+

Dieter Bohlen: Darf ich ein Lied mit euch machen?  
Alle: NEIN!  
Marik: Ach, ich wЭrd so gerne! Mit Dani K. zusammen!  
Alle: Vergiss es!  
Marik: Och menno!

Werner Schulze- Erdel: Wir haben 100 Leute gefragt: Nennen sie ihr Lieblingsreiseziel!  
Atemu& Marik: дgypten... oder Ballermann!  
Bakura: Thailand+grins+ Zorro: Japan und China!  
Kaiba: Balkonien!  
Bakura: Jaja, Geiz ist geil! Vegeta: Neu Vegeta!  
Merit: Wo soll denn das sein?  
Vegeta: Na hier!  
Alle+tropf+ Sanji: Allein in Paris mit Merit+schwДrm+ Merit: Auf keinen Fall fahre ich nach Frankreich!  
Sanji: Ach ja, die Frankreich- Phobie! Dann such du aus!  
Merit: Wie wДrs mit einer romantischen Tropeninsel?  
Sanji: Klingt toll+Urlaub ausmal sabber+ Selas: Egal, Hauptsache weit weg von euch!  
Werner Schulze- Erdel: Das ist die Topantwort!  
Selas: Cool, was hab ich gewonnen?  
Werner: дhm... дh┘+in Hosentasche wЭhl+ Dieses wunderschЖne StЭck Zahnseide! Na ist das was?  
Selas+Werner umhau+

Frau Kallwas: Habt ihr Traumfrauen, bzw. MДnner?  
Selas: Sitzen alle hier auf dem Sofa!  
Sanji: Merit! Und sie mich!  
Merit: ...naja.  
Sanji: Wie na ja?  
Merit: Na ja... Du, Kaiba und halt noch jemand anderes!  
Zorro: Heath Ledger, Elijah Wood und Orlando Bloom!  
Vegeta: Ich natЭrlich! Wer sonst?  
Marik: Ryou!  
Atemu: Hab ich vergessen wie der heisst! Sieht aber irgendwie aus wie ich!  
Bakura: Sie heiъt Tiffy, hДlt die Klappe und macht was ich will! Allerdings muss ich sie vorher immer erst aufblasen! Marik zu Atemu: Hieъ er vielleicht Yugi Muto?  
Atemu: Wer heiъt so? Was soll denn das fЭr ein Name sein?  
Marik: Ich gebs auf!  
Kaiba: Der Mann, bzw. Junge, meiner TrДume ist Mokuba!  
Mokuba+springt auf+ Ich liebe dich auch Seto+auf Kaiba zustЭrz knutsch+ Kaiba+mitknutsch+ Vegeta: KЖnnt ihr das nicht zuhause machen?  
Mokuba+sich von Seto lЖs und ihm in die Augen schau+ Lass mich nie wieder los groъer Bruder! Kaiba: Nein, Mokuba! Ich werd fЭr immer bei dir sein! Versprochen!  
Merit & Sanji+schluchz+ Selas & Vegeta+augenverdreh+

Kayu: Heiъt das ihr seid jetzt offiziell zusammen?  
Kaiba: Na klar!  
Serenity+aufspring+ Neeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiin! Ich liebe dich doch, Seto!  
Mokuba & Seto: Lass uns ja in Ruhe!  
Joey: Serenity... ich... ich liebe dich+hand halt+ Serenity: Na ja... eigentlich... +Joey knutsch+ Kayu: Ja, heute groъen Inzest- Spezial, live auf JTV!  
[Serenity und Joey fangen an sich auszuziehen  
[Mokuba und Kaiba tun das auch  
Mann der durch das Studio geht:  
Popcorn, ErdnЭsse, heiъe WЭrstchen, Cola, SДfte, Milchshakes! Kayu: Ja... дhm... +ratlos hin und her kuck[ Sanji und Merit haben nur noch UnterwДsche an  
Vegeta: Mir reichts! Ich hab die Schnauze voll+Selas schnapp und mit ihr Rausgeh+ Zorro & Bakura+Mittlerweile auch knutsch+ Atemu & Marik+mit hochroten Kopf dasitz, hinter Vegeta und Selas her sprint+ Publikum+gespannt starr+ Kayu: Also... +hЭstel+ Wir bedanken uns bei SKuBMAVL und sehen und dann nДchste Woche mit Weeding Peach und Sailor Moon wieder!  
Licht+ausgeh+ Nach dieser Show wurde Manga lesson abgesetzt und gegen eine SKuBMAVL Sitcom ersetzt! Kayu musste in eine Psychiatrische Anstalt Эberwiesen werden und hДlt sich fЭr Platon!


End file.
